Vampire Academy
by CelestialDays
Summary: 16 year old Lucy has been having nightmares about a blonde girl in the middle of winter alone, with a monster. Granddaughter of a former Vampire Hunter, she has to keep order in the academy and be a guardian to the Regular Class and the White Class, along the other Student Council. But deep within her hides a secret. What is the secret inside her? (an adaptation of vampire knight)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

White. White. Everything was covered with a blanket of white snow. It was cold. Colder than usual. The silver moon was the only light in this dark path. The wind whispers in my ear. I see a little girl in front of me. We stare at each other. My eyes met her hers, both were brown. Her golden long hair flows with the wind. She shivered, I stretched out my hand and she stepped back. She seemed scared; I approached her again but she- "Monster," she was pointing behind me. I turned to see deep red eyes staring at me. Blood red eyes that wants my soul, my blood. My bones quiver, my blood drained and I feel so cold. He was coming closer, I searched for the girl yet she's gone. Those red eyes were coming closer, I ran away. I ran as fast as I can. Escaping the monstrous red eyes, I turned to see that he was no longer in sight. I tripped over and landed on the soft white snow. A shadow was behind me. I could feel the same presence of cold darkness behind me. I glanced at the red eyes. He seized towards me,_ "I want your blood,"_

**_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing. _**

I fell of the bed yet again, "Ouch," **_Riiing. Riiing Riiing. _**"Stupid clock, making me fall again!" I turned the annoying contraption off. Even though it's annoying ringing always wakes me on the floor, I should be grateful to it. It saved me once again. I heard my dorm mate whispering in her dreams. She might be dreaming about Fantasy World. I place my alarm clock on the side table and got up to wake Levy. I shook her a thousand times but she didn't stir. There was only one way to get her up and that is, "Levy-chan there's a new book down the bookstore," at that she got up from bed, "Lu-chan where's the book?" I smiled at my bookworm. She sulked; she knew that I tricked her to wake up. "If you don't snap out of it, Erza will be pretty angry if we come to school late," She shot out off her bed and headed for the bathroom. Geez, Levy never changed. I fixed her bed and mine and after that, I fixed our school uniform. Two white blouse. Two white skirts, and one blue blazer and the other, black. I placed Levy's clothes on her bed and mine-The color of black mixed with red linings. Black and red, the colors I despised the most and yet I had to put them on my body. It made me sick every single day. "Lu-chan?" Levy popped out of the bathroom, she was looking at me with worry.

"Lu-chan its-"

"I'm fine Levy. Really, I am" I gave her my best smile.

"If you say so,"

Levy changed into her clothes while I'm taking a shower. The warm water feels really good. It's as if the water was washing away all the stress I felt. I can hear the water hitting the floor and dripping off my hair. It calmed me a little, at least. I have already finished when Levy was already done changing. She's sitting on her bed waiting for me. I changed into my school uniform. Most mornings I would tie my hair but this time let Levy do it. She tied it differently, a half pony on the side. We rushed down the stairs to have breakfast with the other girls. Erza was already seated and so did Mirajane.

Erza Scarlet, the beautiful red haired class president. Mirajane Strauss the eldest among the Staruss sibling. The motherly angel with her long white hair glances up at us; she greeted us with a smile but- "You two are late," class president shot a glare at us. Erza really is scary. "We're sorry I –uh."

"I woke up late because I had to stay up all night because we're going to have a test today, right Lu-chan?" Levy…

"Yes, but please if you're going to punish Levy-"

"No one will be punished Lucy-chan" Mirajane said smiling

I felt relief about it, but something tells me Erza had something in her mind. She glances at me while sipping her morning tea. "You two better hurry up and eat because the rest of the Student Council is already waiting for us, Lucy". We sat down and started eating. I pour myself a glass of orange juice. Mirajane and Levy are having their own discussion, I ate my toast silently.

I had the same dream for over a week. Sometimes it felt more of a memory than a dream. And that little girl in the snow. She somehow resembles a person I know. And the _monster_… I've been afraid of _monsters_ since I was child. I had the same dream even before. The doctor said it might have triggered the trauma, yet I felt it was something even more. Something more frightening. I was so deep in thought, I realized that Erza was looking at me intently. Erza was more watchful of me, "Is something the matter Erza?" she shook her head and stood. Levy and Mirajane stopped talking, "You finish up. We'll be waiting at the school's gate." Mirajane said waved goodbye to us and followed Erza.

Levy and I finished our breakfast and headed out our dorm. We walked side by side, until a girl with short white hair came and attacked us from behind with her hug. "Lissana!" Levy screamed. Behind Lissana was a girl with French curls. She was wearing a bonet. Juvia Lockser, the most bashful one. She may be shy but Juvia will be energetic when she sees _her_ one true love, Lyon Bastia. The youngest of the Strauss siblings, Lissana Strauss, was one of my best friends. She was more bubbly than Levy, that's why she's easy to be with. "Ne, Lucy you look tired. Didn't sleep well, again?" Juvia said. Levy gave a quick glance at me and turned away, Lissana grabbed my hand, "If you can't sleep because of Levy's loud snoring, Juvia will happily exchange for you," she earned a "Hey!"  
to both Levy and Juvia. We almost reached the school gates. I can see a bunch of black blazers huddled near the gate. When we arrived at the school gates, Levy and the others bid their goodbyes and ran to Gajeel Redfox. I heard Lissana and Juvia teasing Levy about her long time crush. I stand in front of the rest of the Student Council.

"All right everyone, in just a few minutes the White Class will be coming in. We need to control the number of students who would want a glimpse of the White class," Erza said.

"The 'buddy system' and your positions are still the same. So please head inside and go to your places," Jellal Fernandez, the Vice President, ordered.

Both the President and the Vice President were in front. Mirajane, the secretary, and Freed Justine, the treasurer were placed in the far back which leads me and- "Hurry up and go to position, blondie!" Gray Fullbutser the other Disciplinary Committee yelled at me. I really don't like him! Gray Fullbuster was the most annoying person you would meet. He's face always shows that he had no interest in anything he does. Irritating he is, he's still my partner. "The White Class is coming, get ready everyone!" Lucy positioned herself. The regular class was waiting, when they heard the Vice President yell, the girls immediately ran towards where the Student Council was. The heaps of screaming fan girls were hard to contain. The doors of the school creaked open.

The White Class has entered. They were all beautiful. It's as if their beauty was _inhuman_. They were all fair if not fair then white like snow. The White Class wore the same uniform as the rest of the academy but their blazers were white. It was difficult to control the rioting girls; they were all screaming the names of their favorite upper classmen. The White Class were very reserved bunch of students. They didn't mind the screaming and yelling of their fans except for one. Sting Eucliffe. He is most popular of all them; he loves to be on the spotlight. "Sting! Sting!" He was leading the White Class. He was giving the girls winks and flying kisses, it only resulted to chaotic screaming of the girls. It was getting more difficult to hold them off. They were pushing to get close. Suddenly, one of them pushed me. I was about to fall until two strong hands caught me. I turned to see who caught me; my eyes grew in surprise to see the President of the White Class, Loki Celeste. I can only stare at his perfection. His orange mane was over his tinted glasses. His eyes blended well with the color of his glasses, a deep shade of green. "Are you all right, Lucy?" he said my name. My name came out from his mouth with his fangs almost protruding. My eyes widened in fear, suddenly I was pulled away from his grasp. I saw Gray stepping between us. Gray pushed behind him. I saw my friend's eyes looking directly to the leader of the White Class, "Stay away from her," he warned him. The air was so heavy between the two. I can feel the tension that emitting by Gray and Loki.

"Lucy. Gray." Erza and Jellal called. They both have such good timing. Loki released his stare from Gray, and greeted the president and vice president. "Good morning to both of you," Loki smiled. Jellal took us and left Erza to talk to Loki. I looked back at them, I saw Loki smiling at my direction, I quickly averted my gaze. When we were out of vision from the two Class President, Jellal smacked Gray's head. "Hey why'd you do that for?" Jellal gave another smack on Gray's head, "I don't care who you stand up against Gray, but you know well that we can only lay a hand on them, _if necessary_" Gray didn't comment on this. Then, Jellal turned to me, "Are you hurt, Lucy?" I shook my head, "That's good. Well both of you should get going, morning classes would start soon. Me and Erza have morning duties," Jellal walked away from us.

Magnolia Academy. A school that consist of three kinds of student bodies: the Regular Class, the Student Council and the White Class. As part of the Disciplinary Committee, I had to my duties to guard the school and keep order to things. Being part of the Student Council, we were exposed to the secret that my grandfather wanted to keep: the White Class was a group of students from very high families. The first time I heard about the secret I cringed in fear because behind the mask of beauty they wore is a beast-no- a monster thirsting for blood. The White Class is a group of young _vampires_. The academy was established for both humans and vampires to co-exist peacefully. No one knew this secret but the Student Council. I know why Gray had to act the way he did, since a child I was terrified of those creatures. Gray knew about my past, he and only he knew about it which explains his protectiveness.

We were in class, it was good than we weren't late or else we'll have extra hours of subjects. Levy, elbowed me, "Saw the whole thing earlier," she winked. I felt blood rushed to my cheeks, "I-it's not what you think" Levy pursed her lips, "Oh really," I didn't like where this was going, I knew if I start explaining what really happened, it won't get into her. Levy had already convinced herself of a different story. I sighed in defeat Levy on the on the other hand squealed in victory. "Ms. Mcgarden. Ms. Dreyar. Would you like to share to the whole class about your little discussion?" Mr. Conbolt said. The whole class turned to look at us, more like, the whole class was looking at me. I shook my head, "I was about to apologize for a misbehavior but I was cut off by the PA bell, "Announcement, May Ms. Dreyar and Mr. Fulbuster please proceed to the Headmaster's office. Repeating the announcement: May Ms. Dreyar and Mr. Fulbuster please proceed to the Headmaster's office," again I earned another look from m the class.

Gray and I walked to the headmaster's office. "I wonder why we were called to see grandfa- I mean headmaster," Gray raised a brow at me, "What?"

"You know you can call him what you want since we're alone," Gray turned to me.

"I know but I'm still in school grounds, as easier as it sounds I mustn't address him as grandfather. We both know what the other students will think" I said.

We reached the headmaster's office, I knocked. "Come in," That's funny, that sounded like, "Eh? Erza?" I stepped in the room. It wasn't just Erza, the whole Student Council was here. The headmaster was on his desk, behind him was Erza, her eyes were closed. "Why were we called here gramps?" Gray non-chalantly asked.

"Actually Gray it wasn't the headmaster who called you here, it was Erza" my grandfather spoke in in-metter-of-fact kind of way. Erza opened her eyes and shot us a glare. I shivered, this was my second time in a day that I made Erza upset. "Gray," she said my partner's name as if she was spitting out venom. "You know the punishment for disobeying the rules of the Academy as well as the Student Council," she moved swiftly passed the headmaster and went to attack Gray. I tried to shield Gray from Erza but I was too slow.

I blinked at them. Erza had been smacking Gray repeatedly. "Ow! Darn witch stop!" that brought him more hard smacks. I laughed at Gray. He was getting beat by Erza is really funny. "Don't get all too happy, Ms. Heartfelia, you as well is at fault, you weren't focus in your duties," Erza was right. I too am at fault. As a student Council protecting the students in the academy was entrusted to me. I was chosen to be part of the council. I could only apologize to the class president. She finished punishing Gray; we bowed to take our leave, "Lucy," my grandfather called. I looked at him, the look on his face… "How are you doing my child?" he's been worried about me, I gave him a thumbs up and walked away. "Gray, you should go to the infirmary," he gave out a _tsk_. I pouted and dragged him towards the infirmary.

In the infirmary, I had to be s the one to treat Gray's wounds and bruise since the head nurse went out for lunch. They were a lot on his face and a few scratches on his arms. Erza surely did give him a beating. I first disinfect the scratches from his wounds. And I took out an ice pack from the fridge. I placed it on Gray's cheek, his eyes wore the same expression as my grandfather earlier. Gray placed his hand on top of mine, "Lucy, Erza's right. You weren't focus on your task this morning-"

"You know Gray you don't have to lecture me about it," I released my hand from him.

"I know that's something is bothering you. Is it the dream?" I looked up to him. He really knows me well. It's hard to keep secrets from him. I nodded.

"I keep on dreaming the same one since the other day. The nightmare of a girl in the middle of winter, facing a monster. Only this time, I was in the dream with the girl," I hugged my body. just remembering the nightmare- I felt Gray's hand caressed my face. He was smiling. A rare sight for him, "If you had the nightmare again, you can come to my dorm and I'll bring you to gramps, is that fine?" he was so sweet. He always knows what to say to me when I'm scared. I stare at his smiling face, "Yeah"

**_CRACK. CRACK. CRASH._**

The windows of the room shattered, Gray pulled me close to him to protect me from the shattered glass. I examined him, he was not hurt or no new wounds can be seen. I went over to the window; I peeked outside to see who might have caused the damage. I was surprise to see an orange mane walking away from the scene, "Loki?" the said person, glanced up at me. His eyes bore sadness in them as he walked further away. I wanted to see more but I accidentally scratched my finger on a piece of broken glass. I wince at the slight pain. Gray came up to me as blood was dripping from finger. Disgust and sick was plastered on his face. He covered his hand to his nose and ran away. Far from me and my bleeding finger. _What's going on?_


	2. Author's note

**I'm sorry to say that i might not be able to update as fast as i did before. School starts tomorrow so i'll be very busy. *sigh College Life. But don't fret! I'll be continuing this story. I'll just be a late updater, though so please keep supporting this story and my other stories! thank you! **


End file.
